


亲吻神/Kissing the God（打码部分）

by connie_chen



Category: Soccer - Fandom
Genre: Copa América, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connie_chen/pseuds/connie_chen
Summary: 你正在阅读一篇文章的性描写部分，全部内容请进入我的主页查看。





	亲吻神/Kissing the God（打码部分）

**Author's Note:**

> 你正在阅读一篇文章的性描写部分，全部内容请进入我的主页查看。

谁也不知道这一切究竟是如何发生的，总之现在梅西的双腿正跨坐在迪巴拉身体的两侧，两个手肘弯曲着撑在迪巴拉的头旁。他们的双唇相互温柔又凶狠地撕扯着，像两头针锋相对的猛兽正想方设法从对方那里夺取对彼此的占有权。

迪巴拉高高扬着下巴让自己的口腔完全落入梅西的掌控范围内，然后又以此作为圈套将梅西的舌头哄骗出来啃咬；梅西的舌尖被咬得痛了缩回去，迪巴拉就只好转战到他的嘴唇上。

梅西的下唇因为频率过高的吮吸而红肿着，而迪巴拉温热的舌尖敏锐地察觉到那里的异样：

“这里，”迪巴拉在接吻的空隙说，然后用舌头向梅西指明那个位置：“这是怎么回事？”

梅西夺回嘴的使用权，用终于得闲下来的舌头也下意识舔了舔那个还残留着迪巴拉味道的位置，立马明白了迪巴拉的意有所指。

“肿了。”梅西一边说一边用将那部分的嘴唇吸进嘴里舔舐，上排的牙齿轻轻地研磨那一小块灼热的突起，自虐一般地享受那里发出的既疼又痒的蛰刺感，“今天比赛的时候被你撞的。”

迪巴拉明白了梅西的意思，不由得发出一阵邪恶的坏笑，“事发突然，情况紧急，”他说，“能亲到你的机会可不是常有的。”

梅西被迪巴拉道貌岸然的样子逗笑了，先前的郁闷不快早被他扔到不知道什么地方去了：“那个球是坤进的，你却绞尽脑汁要亲我。”

“我什么时候都只会绞尽脑汁想亲你。”迪巴拉说，成功让梅西收敛起笑意，开始意识到迪巴拉话里严肃认真的成分；这个认知让他浑身都泛起一阵酥麻，梅西开始怀疑是不是迪巴拉口腔里残留的酒液也让他晕晕乎乎起来。

而此时，迪巴拉的一只手正带着坚实而温柔的力量在梅西的腰肢附近揉搓，另一只则扶着梅西的下颌以便能找到更加理想的接吻角度。梅西轻轻衔着着下嘴唇的样子，隔着这么近的距离落入迪巴拉浅灰色的眼睛里，让他不禁对自己停止亲吻梅西的决定悔恨不已。

科尔多瓦人用拇指揉开梅西的下唇，宣布那个动作独属于他，来自罗萨里奥的神满足了他的愿望，然后他们就又被拖进了另一个令人血脉贲张的缠斗。

迪巴拉有些用力的吮吸着梅西嘴唇肿起来的那一小块皮肤，后者因为微弱的刺痛感而向后退了一些，但迪巴拉立即跟上，不允许他们之间有一丝一毫的缝隙。

他们贴得太近了，正沸腾着翻滚的空气在他们的皮肤上留下细密的汗珠，濡湿了他们早就乱七八糟的衣物。迪巴拉的手顺势偷袭了梅西的衣服下摆，动作娴熟地将他从闷热的布料中解放出来；梅西白皙的胸口泛着红，明晃晃地在迪巴拉眼前剧烈地起伏。

迪巴拉花了半秒钟的时间回忆自己究竟喝了多少酒才会如此头晕目眩；但梅西也不甘落后地将迪巴拉的上衣也从他的身上撕扯下来，后者这时终于可以断定，梅西才是那个让他意乱情迷的罪魁祸首。

两张遍布着细汗的胸膛紧贴着彼此摩擦挤压，好像这样他们就可以把自己的身体都揉得粉碎、然后再捏合成为一具。但这还远远不够，迪巴拉一边争夺梅西口中稀薄的空气，一边向上顶送他的腰肢去碾磨梅西令人印象深刻的下体。

梅西全盘接受了迪巴拉邪恶的提议，他们的阴茎隔着单薄的布料胡乱挤成一团，相连的位置都氤出一圈成分可疑的水渍。然后梅西将自己的重心移到身体的一侧，用他惯用的右手顺着迪巴拉紧实的腰侧肌肉一路向下；迪巴拉有备而来，裤带也松松垮垮地系着，梅西稍一用力，手掌就畅通无阻地突围成功了。

梅西的主动是迪巴拉从来都不敢妄想的，粗糙的手指在迪巴拉的皮肤上肆意地点火，迪巴拉有一种整个世界都在燃烧的错觉。梅西只是作势将他的运动短裤往下拉了拉，迪巴拉就已然快要在他激烈起伏的心潮里溺亡了；等梅西的手掌在迪巴拉的短裤之下握住那根脆弱的柱体，迪巴拉就变成了一个被宣判毫无生还可能的死囚。

窗外有球迷欢呼着路过酒店的窗户，梅西和迪巴拉便忍不住停下来倾听他们呼喊的那个名字：

”迪巴拉！迪巴拉！迪巴拉！“

梅西的嘴唇因为难以掩饰的笑意而大大的咧开，迪巴拉无法说服自己不够起身来和他分享那个坦荡而明亮的笑容。梅西让他如愿以偿，在布料一下握着迪巴拉下体的手指，配合着球迷欢呼的节奏来回耸动。

“我从来没有想过你会这么做，”迪巴拉一边发出一种好像在渴求什么的声音，一边朝一侧伸长他的脖子，好让梅西的吻畅通无阻地落在另一侧，然后深深地吸了一口气，再长长地吐出来：“这该不会只是一个梦吧？”

梅西在他耳蜗附近的位置放出一声轻笑，挠得迪巴拉都缩起了肩膀，“你值得这些，”梅西说，故意将话里的意思进行简化，“你是全场最佳。”

“而你是世界最佳。”迪巴拉立即反唇说道，“你是我心里永远的最佳。”

梅西从迪巴拉真挚而热烈的话中抬起头来，手指也忘了动作，只顾着去看迪巴拉迷人的眉眼；隔着这么近的距离，迪巴拉眼底藏不住的癫狂一览无余。

迪巴拉很享受梅西专注的目光，后者很少这样看他；但他的阴茎受到了冷落，于是他擅自做主，在梅西的手心里顶送了几下，梅西这才回过神来。

梅西没有继续这个单纯的动作，反而将手掌整个抽了出来，换取迪巴拉一声表达不满的呻吟。而前者对迪巴拉的抗议置若罔闻，只是自顾自地一把扯下迪巴拉的短裤，后者已经硬到发烫的柱体立即愉快地从中弹跳出来。迪巴拉配合梅西把自己拔个精光，然后又半坐起在床面上帮梅西完成一样的事情。

年长一些的阿根廷人还想再做些什么，但迪巴拉很显然已经对他的缓慢进程忍无可忍了。

迪巴拉一个翻身猛地将梅西压在身下，从上而下俯视这个他从小就视若神明的人，后者在半秒的错愕之后放弃了抵抗，全身放松地躺在迪巴拉的影子里，以此表现自己已决意对他予取予求。迪巴拉将这样的梅西看在眼里，终于看懂了这个人曾极力掩饰的某种情愫的痕迹。

“这真像是一场美梦。”迪巴拉一边感慨，一边俯下身去啃咬梅西的脖颈——明明是一样的动作，可迪巴拉对梅西做，就看起来要凶狠得多。

梅西尽力配合着迪巴拉啃咬的频率，主动将自己的脖颈送入他的攻击范围，然后故意问他：“你之前都做过什么样的、关于我的梦？”声带的微弱震颤通过肌肤纹理的缝隙传到迪巴拉的嘴唇，一路直达他的脏器与心跳相连的位置。

“你真的想知道吗？”迪巴拉问，暗示再明显不过，“你想知道我在梦里都对你做过什么吗？”

梅西从喉咙深处发出一声长长的、令人心痒难耐的呻吟，迪巴拉知道自己已经不需要他的回答了。他向后又退了一些距离，膝盖在梅西小腿两侧的床面附近停下，那根他曾经肖想过无数次的火热正高傲在他眼前冒着前液。

迪巴拉很显然被眼前的景象取悦了，他俯下身去，从鼻腔里呼出一阵带着亲密味道的气息，梅西的下体被那个气味包裹着，以肉眼可见的速度又红肿胀大了一些。然后迪巴拉伸出舌头，在那个器官的顶端舔了一下，心满意足地听到梅西再次发出一声愉悦地闷哼。

“在我的梦里，”迪巴拉从那个位置抬眼去看梅西，后者正半支起上身，欣赏这个淫靡又真诚的画面，“我就是这样对你的。”迪巴拉宣布，然后那根充着血的柱体就消失在了他的双唇之间。

迪巴拉简单来回吞吐了几下，便简短地停下来，让他沾了前液的手掌暂时接管了这项工作，“我吮吸它，”迪巴拉解说道，“在梦里我把它吸得啧啧作响。”紧接着他便真的矮下身去，用已经发红湿润的嘴唇在这个滚烫的柱身侧面来回吮吸，故意发出某种液体和空气彼此挤压碰撞才会造成的声音。

梅西猛地将头仰到了两个肩胛之间，深深地吸进一口宝贵的空气，无法确定迪巴拉的动作、他说的话、以及这个故意为之的响动，究竟哪一个更为出格一些。但他还来不及细想，迪巴拉就将那个巨大的东西推进了喉咙深处，梅西重重地呻吟出声，迪巴拉便受到了鼓舞，努力将梅西的阴茎又推得更深一些，口腔中吮吸的力度也加大了一些，梅西的呼吸跟不上快感袭击的速度，只能别无选择地发出类似呛水的声音。

迪巴拉从口腔内壁尝到了一丝腥咸的味道，那味道独属于梅西；所以他好心放开那根已经开始一阵阵鼓动的柱体，以免今晚过早结束。迪巴拉直起上身，将那个味道混着唾液全盘吞下，接着伸手将梅西的双腿打开着蜷起来，自己则挤入那中间，随意散漫地又向上爬了一些；梅西还在几乎快要登顶的快感中滞留，完全任迪巴拉予取予求。

“我梦见亲吻你的小腹，”美妙的阿根廷语带着迪巴拉独有的香甜喷在梅西正紧绷着的肌肉线条上，他继续说下去：“并在这里留下属于我的痕迹。”

梅西配合着迪巴拉的亲吻，轻轻浅浅地哼了一声，但紧接着这声轻哼戛然而止，听起来就好像他被什么东西噎了一下——迪巴拉一边道貌岸然地说着甜蜜旖旎的情话，另一边手指却已经抵在了梅西身后那个难以启齿的部位，指尖还不断向那个位置的深处刺探。

“我梦见亲吻你的胸膛。”迪巴拉继续说，但梅西发现根本不是这么一回事——迪巴拉的中指已经钻进去了一小截指节，修剪得短短的指甲边沿有意无意地搜刮着梅西后穴的内壁，从未体验过这种感觉的梅西感到不适，下肢的部分下意识不安地扭动起来。

但迪巴拉置若罔闻，继续将食指的顶端也抵在那个位置，嘴唇又微微移动了一些：“我梦见亲吻你的乳头。”

“保罗，”梅西不知道迪巴拉从哪里学来的这些邪门歪道，他只觉得自己已经很难再承受更多，于是阿根廷的队长出声制止他心爱的球员：“别这么说。”梅西说，可惜胸口传来的阵阵酸胀的快感打乱了他说话的节奏，让这句制止听起来更接近于求饶。

迪巴拉从梅西已经被舔的挺立起来的樱红处抬起头来，表情还是笑得纯洁又坦荡，食指却已经钻进了那个狭窄的地方，现在就连他的无名指也开始在入口处试探了。

“好，我不说。”迪巴拉答应得爽快，手指却越发快速地在梅西的体内蠕动起来；梅西还想再发表一些自己的看法，但迪巴拉已经用嘴堵住了这种可能性。

任谁也数不清这短短的不到一小时里，他们已经分享了多少个心神相依的热吻——而这一切原本都不会发生，要不是那个绝妙的快攻任意球破门，和那个肆无忌惮的、该死的吻；天知道在今天之前，他们究竟错过了多少个这样的夜晚。

迪巴拉的嘴唇亲吻着梅西，胸口紧紧将梅西压在身下，右手来回描摹着梅西腰侧的肌肉纹理，左手则在梅西的身下放肆地搅动。梅西沉默着允许了这一切的发生，肿的通红的阴茎在他的身前高高挺立着，和迪巴拉的交叠在一起，梅西伸出自己粗糙的手掌拢在一起摩擦——白天还斗志昂扬的救世主，此刻已然放弃了抵抗；今日如此疯狂，发生的一切都非比寻常。

迪巴拉在梅西甜美的口腔里发出一声慵懒的叹息，这才念念不舍地腾出舌头来问他：“你想知道我还在梦里对你做过什么吗？”

梅西心里有一个答案，但他不确定自己是否还能再承受多一句这样露骨的宣言，于是他凑起上身去向迪巴拉索吻，以此表达他的顾虑。迪巴拉再一次看懂了梅西的授意，一如他在球场上精确地解读梅西的组织传球；就像他一直在做的那样，这一次，迪巴拉也同样选择用行动做出回答：

他将手指从梅西的后穴里抽离出来，后者无法控制地发出一声难耐的闷哼，迪巴拉抱着梅西的腰又向自己身下拖了一小段距离，后者渗着体液的后穴就完全暴露在迪巴拉的控制领域之内了。梅西顺从地让他完成了这个动作，对这个媒体口中他的继任者、阿根廷国家足球队的下一任领袖门户大开。

天花板上倒吊着的顶灯投映在梅西深色的眼眸里，迪巴拉深深地陷进去，认定自己决计不愿从这场美梦中苏醒过来：人间千灯万盏，天上的星星却偏偏全落在了梅西的眼里，美得迪巴拉都有一种快要哭出来的冲动。

“我在梦里也如此爱你。”迪巴拉说，然后缓慢而坚决挺进梅西体内。整个过程中，梅西在这种自己并不熟悉的触感下不自觉屏住了呼吸，直到迪巴拉已经整根没入，两人这才同步吐出这一口情色的叹息。

有一种酸胀的感觉，夹杂着若有若无的快感，从梅西的体内深处蜿蜒而上；迪巴拉将自己的阴茎抽出来一些，再重重地顶进去，这种若有若无的快感就变成了强烈的冲击，让梅西忍不住张开嘴叫出声来。

迪巴拉这一次顾不上去笑话梅西的反应，他浑身上下最敏感的那个部位被梅西的体温致密地包裹着，他甚至能感觉到梅西柔软又湿滑的肠壁正在以哪种角度和力量挤压它，最后的心智也已经弃他而去了，全世界都旋转着坍缩在这张狭窄的床上。迪巴拉发了狠，一下一下、节奏分明地撞击梅西肠壁里微微凸起的那个肿胀，熟悉又陌生的快感极具侵略性蔓延开来，激起的电流在他们的体内肆无忌惮地流窜，任谁也没能想起来要去控制自己叫喊的音量，任谁也没有多余的精力去留意时间到底消失在什么地方。他们不知疲倦、也不知羞耻地交合，床单都被他们从床垫之下搅翻，又落在地毯上，盖住了他们乱七八糟扔开的衣物。

梅西的高潮来的比迪巴拉要早一些，他从胸腔里侧、靠近心脏的地方发出一声闷吼，迪巴拉配合着这悦耳的声音，又再一次撞击他肠道里快感最为集中的那个地方，然后一股粘稠又温热的液体在他们紧紧贴合的小腹上喷散开来。

梅西浑身发紧地抓了迪巴拉整整两秒的时间，然后才脱力般在迪巴拉身下瘫倒，双眼明显地失着神；但迪巴拉不依不饶地又狠狠地抽插了几次，提醒梅西自己还在关键时刻。梅西被迪巴拉撞得回过神来，勉强又将自己的臀部抬高了一些，让迪巴拉贪婪地将精囊的一部分也挤进那个湿热不堪的通道；没顶地快感从迪巴拉尾椎的部位蚕食而上，任何属于正常人类的思维在他脑海里都已经不复存在。

他健壮的胸肌抵着梅西的摩擦，嘴唇不知道在亲吻、还是在吮吸哪里，手指的抚弄早就没了章法；尽管紧闭着双眼，迪巴拉还是看到眼前一片明亮。天地混沌，世界熊熊燃烧，但他全部都不在乎，他甚至不知道自己究竟有没有用对母语的语法：

“我的梦里全是你，”迪巴拉在梅西的脖颈处喃喃示爱，“你就是我的梦。”

梅西已经享受过高潮了，但当迪巴拉说出这句话的时候，他还是感到一股逼真的射精的冲动；他的后穴在迪巴拉的戳刺下汹涌地脉动，肠道紧紧地收缩起来，快要把迪巴拉缠绕得无法呼吸。

然后天堂降临在那个狭窄拥挤的地方，迪巴拉好像一个快要溺水的人终于再次呼吸到久违的空气，就连喘息都带了哭腔。

梅西的后穴还在节奏分明地颤抖，但他到底还是竭尽全力捞回了一些理智。

“嘘——”梅西在高潮的余韵中，用手轻轻地在迪巴拉的后颈处来回抚慰，另一只手则仍旧紧紧地箍住迪巴拉的腰背。他尝试让迪巴拉躁动的神经逐渐平静下来，耐心地等待他喘匀呼吸。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：谢谢大家，这段光是看都有点不好意思的话是迪巴拉自己说的。指路可敬可亲的@taronjagat 的微博：https://weibo.com/6570175044/HCjv67c3V?from=page_1005056570175044_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment


End file.
